


"Таможня дает добро"

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dendarii Mercenaries - Freeform, Gen, Illyrica
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для феста Зимнепраздничной елочки.<br/>Ключевое слово - лошади</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Таможня дает добро"

За полчаса до вахты Феште Крук, главный техник «Триумфа», потягивала кофе в кают-компании, дожидаясь База Джезека. Его вызвали в конференц-зал вместе с остальным Внутренним кругом. А это пахло новыми проблемами и приключениями, то есть новым заданием. Феште любила узнавать новости из первых рук, а не по общекорабельному оповещению, поэтому рядом с ней стоял полный кофейник, и вторая чашка терпеливо ждала инженера.

Баз появился со стопкой бумаг и растрепанными волосами, плюхнулся на стул и рассеянно взял заботливо придвинутую к нему чашку.

– А, Феште... – он попытался пригладить шевелюру. – Привет.

– Привет, – отозвалась девушка. – Что изучаешь?

– Подарки к Зимнепразднику... – инженер снова погрузился в спецификации.

– Новое задание? – от нетерпения Феште чуть не подпрыгивала на стуле, хоть это и несолидное поведение для взрослой дамы двадцати девяти лет.

– Повезем лошадей контрабандой, – задумчиво объяснил Баз.

– Это как? – иллирийка Феште, разумеется, не знала барраярских поговорок.

– Старая история, – Баз оторвался от бумаг и начал рассказывать: – Лорд Форвин воевал с графом Форкосиганом и осадил его город. Дважды в неделю мимо патрулей ездил сумасшедшего вида тип с караваном вьючных лошадей. Его каждый раз обыскивали, тюки потрошили и протыкали насквозь, но там всегда оказывался мусор и тряпье. Патрульные ничего не находили и пропускали караванщика дальше. И он каждый раз аккуратно собирал всё до последнего лоскутка. Когда война закончилась бывшие патрульные встретили этого человека в таверне. Он выглядел вполне нормальным, и они спросили: «Мы знаем что ты возил контрабанду, но мы же каждый раз тебя обыскивали и ничего не находили. Что же ты вез?» А он ответил: «Лошадей».

– На «Триумфе» оборудуют конюшню? – обрадовалась Феште.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Джезек, – мы повезем космические корабли. Доберемся до станции Вега через Тораниру, оставим там «Триумф», «Д-16» и «Стервятник», а потом на Иллирике получим взамен три новеньких кораблика, только что с верфи. Тебе должны понравиться новые игрушки, – он протянул Феште одну из спецификаций. – Посмотри, разве они не прелесть?

– Корабли, – протянула Феште, убирая за ухо длинную черную челку. – Знаешь, Баз, я пожалуй предпочла бы лошадей. Я так давно не каталась верхом...

– Ну, вряд ли тебе бы позволили носиться галопом по корабельным коридорам.

– Почему сразу галопом? – удивилась Феште. – В этих закоулках не разогнаться, пожалей животное, Баз!

– Ну, про иллирийцев же говорят, что они помешаны на скорости, – Баз пытается смягчить резкость комплиментом: – Недаром вы строите самые быстрые корабли.

– Это правда, – соглашается Феште, – любовь к скорости у нас в крови. Мчаться на коне или под парусами и чтобы ветер в лицо. Знаешь, именно этого и не хватает в космосе – ветра.

– Но, тем не менее, ты служишь в космическом, а не морском флоте, – беззлобно подкалывает инженер. – Сколько уже лет, кстати?

– Здесь хорошо платят, – защищается девушка. – Я хочу скопить денег и открыть собственный конный завод!

– Хорошая мечта, – кивает Баз.

– Нет, это не мечта, – смеется Феште. – Мечта - это чтобы мои скакуны выиграли Большую Гонку!

– Скачки?

– Э-э, – прищелкивает пальцами иллирийка, вспоминая слово. – Бега. Кажется, вы называете это так. Но на Иллирии это называется Большая Ежегодная Гонка. Потому что просто бега устраивают каждую неделю в любом городке. А для скачек достаточно пустого места, лошадей и двух иллирийцев.

– Виноват, осознал, устыдился, – поднимает ладони Баз в шутливом жесте сдачи на милость победителя. – Но, думаю, ты вполне можешь устроить верховую прогулку, когда мы будем стоять на Иллирике.

– Интересная мысль, – кивает Феште, а потом хмурится. – Кажется, зря ты завел разговор о лошадях, Баз. Теперь я задумалась о том, что у меня вполне достаточно денег, чтобы уволиться на Иллирике.

– Это плохой подарок к Зимнепразднику, – расстраивается Джезек. – Если не передумаешь, ты хоть подготовь себе замену.

– Конечно. Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо. – Феште отодвинула пустую чашку и поднялась из-за стола. – Ну что ж, пойду приводить «Триумф» в подарочный вид. – Она остановилась на пороге и добавила: – И, кстати, на Иллирике нельзя провезти лошадь контрабандой, потому что в первую очередь таможенники смотрели бы на животных.


End file.
